The Sign of Guardian
by Runriran
Summary: Naruto adalah sesosok Guardian yang bertugas untuk mencari dan memusnahkan iblis yang berada di dunia manusia, akan tetapi iblis yang seharusnya ia musnahkan tanpa ia ketahui sudah membelenggu jiwa dan raganya. Apa yang harus ia lakukan ? Tetap mengikuti perintah sang Putri atau menelantarkan misinya ? Chap 2 Update ! Mind to RnR Minna,
1. Chapter 1

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Author: Runriran**

**Disclaimer: **Runriran-_sensei _#plakk**Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre: ? Supranatural ? Fantasy ?**

**Language: Indonesian**

**Rated: M (Mungkin?)**

**.**

**.**

**The Sign of Guardian**

**.**

**.**

**.:SasuNaru:.**

**Warnings : AU, OOC, OC, Typos, Gajeness, Yaoi, BoysLove, boyXboy**

**Don't Like ? Don't Read !**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**G****uardian **adalah sosok pelindung sekaligus pemusnah. Guardian bertugas untuk mencari iblis yang tersesat di dunia manusia dan mengembalikan mereka ke tempat asalnya, dunia iblis. Jika iblis tersebut menolak untuk pergi dari dunia manusia atau tidak berhubungan dengan manusia maka guardian punya kewajiban untuk memusnahkan mereka, akan tetapi bila iblis tersebut takluk dan patuh dengan guardian maka sang guardian memiliki hak untuk mengklaim kepemilikan iblis tersebut.

Terlihat sebuah istana megah yang sudah berdiri bertahun-tahun tanpa seorangpun orang luar yang dapat masuk ke istana tersebut dikarenakan di sekeliling istana tersebut terdapat hutan lebat yang dihuni oleh para monster. Karena itu, bila ada seseorang yang mencoba masuk untuk menguak misteri tentang apa yang ada di balik hutan misterius tersebut, sama saja dengan ia mengantar nyawanya sendiri pada sang dewa maut. Namun, orang-orang yang tinggal di istana itu juga bukanlah orang sembarangan. Orang luar menyebut mereka _The Child of God _(Anak Dewa)_._

Mampu menyembuhkan luka dengan cepat, menghidupkan kembali orang yang telah meninggal, awet muda, dapat melihat masa depan, memiliki kekuatan seperti iblis dan mata berwarna merah semerah darah melambangkan ciri khas mereka. Anak-anak Dewa ini sebagian besar dari mereka merupakan guardian. Mereka menjaga keseimbangan di antara 3 dunia yaitu, dunia manusia, dunia iblis dan dunia setelah kematian.

Naruto adalah salah seorang anak yang tinggal di istana tersebut. Walau ia laki-laki dia memiliki wajah yang manis seperti anak perempuan. Namun hal itu dikatakan wajar karena Naruto adalah _kloning_ dari Putri Narumi, anak dari raja yang menguasai istana tersebut.

Suatu hari Naruto di tugaskan oleh Deidara (tangan kanan Putri Narumi) untuk _Mengawasi_ seorang iblis yang ada di suatu perguruan ninja di Selatan selama 1 minggu, bersama seorang anak perempuan yang berumur 14th bernama Ino (yang lebih tepat disebut sebagai penjaga daripada asisten. Karena, walau umur Naruto 2 tahun lebih tua dari Ino, jalan pikiran dan sifatnya jauh dari dewasa).

Letak perguruan itu berada jauh di dalam hutan, sehingga untuk memasukinya mereka harus melintasi jalan setapak. Setelah menempuh perjalanan selama 1 jam penuh akhirnya mereka tiba di tempat tujuan. Perguruan itu terlihat sangat menakjubkan. Gerbang perguruan yang besar menjulang tinggi seperti melindungi sesuatu didalamnya. Tembok yang berdiri berdampingan dengan gerbang tersebut kokoh, layaknya benteng pertahanan. Bangunan-bangunan besar didalamnya terlihat sudah begitu tua tapi menampakkan kemegahan yang enak di pandang mata. Namun, mereka tak melihat satu orang pun di dalam perguruan itu. Ino yang selama ini selalu bersemangat untuk menyelidiki seluk-beluk perguruan itu mendadak menjadi kecewa.

"Awas !" teriak seorang anak diiringi serangan suatu benda tajam yang sedikit memotong rambut Naruto yang panjangnya sebahu. Seorang anak berkulit putih pucat dengan rambutnya yang dikuncir panjang memakai baju latihannya yang berwarna hitam dan dihiasi warna putih di sekitar lengan dan dadanya. " Ah, maaf. Kalian murid baru yang sementara akan belajar di sini bukan? Selama 1 minggu, kan?" Tanya anak itu seraya memamerkan senyumnya.

"Iya benar ! Benar !" jawab Ino antusias lupa dengan benda tajam yang tadi hampir melukai mereka.

...

"Jadi, kalian !?" seorang guru yang tampan. Perawakannya tinggi juga berkulit putih pucat, berambut panjang yang diikat seperti _Kenshin_ dan berkacamata. Namun, kelihatanya pemarah, ia memperhatikan Naruto dan Ino dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki. Namanya adalah Fugaku sensei, pemilik perguruan ini. "Itachi, antar mereka ! Kita berkumpul 1 jam lagi."

"0sh !" jawabnya.

"0h, ya ! Jangan lupa rambutnya !" tambah Fugaku sensei.

"0sh !".

"Rambut ? Apa maksudnya ?" tanya Ino.

"Semua anak baru rambutnya harus dipotong pendek, karena itu melambangkan kesenioritasan." Jawabnya.

"Ap…Apa !? Yang benar saja !?" protes Naruto tidak setuju, karena dia sangat menyayangi rambut panjangnya itu.

"Maaf tentang rambutmu Naruto…" katanya.

'**Tenang saja… Kau tetap imut, kok**.' Batin Ino

'**Aargh ! Yang benar saja ! Aku benci perguruan ini ! Kita harus cepat menangkapnya, I****no** **!**'

'**Yaah, mudah-mudahan saja**.' Sistem _telepathy_ yang digunakan Ino dan Naruto sebagai salah satu kelebihan mereka yang sangat membantu.

-Naruto POV's-

Beberapa menit kemudian aku sudah tidak tau, bagaimana aku terlihat dengan rambut pendek seperti laki-laki ini (tapi, kamu kan memang laki-laki, Nar). Setelah selesai, kami memperkenalkan diri pada beberapa anggota khusus yang masuk di liburan musim panas ini. Hanya ada beberapa orang murid saja di liburan musim panas ini dan beberapa senior, ada juga guru-guru yang ikut serta di sini. Fugaku sensei dan seorang wanita muda yang cantik,

"Dia terlambat lagi. . . Apa dia tidak menghargaiku di sini…?" kata sang wanita muda itu dengan wajah yang hampir menangis.

Lalu, datang seorang laki-laki berperawakan cantik dengan rambut hitam sebahunya, berkata, "Maaf terlambat… Jangan menangis sensei."

"Sai, kau seharusnya sebagai senior memberi contoh yang baik!" kata Fugaku Sensei.

Lalu anak laki-laki itu menghampiriku dan Ino, dia ingin memperkenalkan dirinya. Entah kenapa kakinya tersandung dan… 'chup' tanpa sengaja bibir Sai mendarat mulus dibibirku, dengan sepontan aku berlari meninggalkan lapangan dengan bercucuran air mata,

Ciuman Pertamaku…

-Naruto POV's End-

"Ini semua salahmu Sai, dia jadi lari tuh." kata Itachi.

"Sai, kau dan Sasuke adalah pembimbing anak itu !" ucap Fugaku sensei menunjuk Ino dan Naruto yang sudah tidak terlihat oleh mata.

"Baik, sensei !" jawab Sai.

Beberapa menit kemudian muncullah sosok anak lelaki di tempat di mana Naruto sedang menangis. "Ternyata kau di sini. Pasti sedang menangisi ciuman itu." Dia berkata dengan cueknya seraya menghampiri Naruto.

"SUDAH DIAM SAJA ! KAU TIDAK TAU PERASAANKU !" bentak Naruto.

Dengan hitungan satu detik anak itu sudah berada di samping Naruto. Lalu ia memegang dagu Naruto dengan paksa, Naruto menyadari ada yang berbeda dari tatapan anak itu yang sekarang berdiri di depannya, dengan saat dia pertama kali bertemu di lapangan. Anak itu tiba-tiba menempelkan bibirnya dengan agresif ke bibir Naruto. Sepontan Naruto terkejut. Ia ingin berontak tapi, entah mengapa saat ia melihat kedua mata anak itu ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, seolah ada yang menariknya untuk tidak berontak. Ciumannya sangat agresif tetapi, terkesan lembut. Entah kenapa Naruto menikmatinya.

Lalu, sekelebat bayangan seseorang datang. Ia sadar dan menghempaskan tubuh Naruto menjauh. "Naruto?" Sai datang dengan wajah khawatir mendekati Naruto, "Kau menangis ?" tanyanya.

"Tidak, mataku kemasukan debu." Jawabnya.

"Maafkan aku Naruto, itu sungguh kecelakaan" matanya menyiratkan rasa bersalah.

"Tidak apa-apa kok." Naruto memaksakan diri tersenyum.

"Baiklah, kalu begitu ayo kita kembali. Fugaku Sensei menunggu" ajak Sai.

"Iya."

'**I****no****, kau lihat tadi… Matanya…**' .

'**Iya, aku tau… Ternyata dia…**'

...

Setelah bel istirahat, Sai menggantar Naruto ke asrama Putra, tempat Naruto akan tinggal. Sai hanya mengantar Naruto sampai di depan asrama karena dia ada urusan mendadak dengan Fugaku sensei. Alangkah terkejutnya Naruto saat sampai di depan pintu kamarnya, karena yang membuka pintu kamar yang akan dia tempati adalah 'anak itu'. "Sasuke". Laki-laki berambut raven dan bermata onyx itu.

"Ayo masuk…" ajaknya.

"I, iya…"

Naruto POV's

Aku tidak mengerti, padahal dia cowok, kok bisa ? Walaupun aku seorang _Guardian_ tapi, aku cowok ! kan tidak etis. Tapi, dia terlihat keren dengan jeans selutut dan baju santainya di tambah lagi ia mengenakan _headset_. STOP! STOP! Kenapa aku jadi seperti ini, sih !?

"Maafkan aku atas kejadian tadi…"

Aku tersentak kaget, tiba–tiba dia bicara seperti itu. Aku tidak menjawab. Aku mengerti, sangat mengerti… Karena memang ada orang lain yang hidup di dalam tubuhmu, Sasuke.

"Tidak apa apa…"

Kubalas dia dengan senyuman. Lalu, dia memalingkan wajahnya. Ternyata wajahnya bersemu merah. Hihi, lucu sekali tapi, pasti menurutnya ini malah aneh. Karena, pertama kalinya dia mengalami hal seperti itu dengan seorang laki–laki. Sasuke sangat tampan, kulit putih pucatnya, _body_nya juga bagus. Panjang rambut hitamnya sebahu menandakan dia adalah senior seperti Sai. Namun, tatapannya padaku membuatku hatiku luluh, apa ini karena aku kurang latihan...

.

.

.

Cit cit cit…

Sudah pagi… Eh, lho? Kok… Sasuke… Tidur di sampingku…?

"Sasuke, bangun… Sudah pagi…" kubangunkan dia pelan–pelan. Tangannya masih memeluk pinggangku dengan erat membuat wajahku panas.

"Mmmh… A…pa?" gumannya.

"Sudah pagi." Tegurku.

"Iya, sebentar lagi…" jawabnya. Lalu, tiba–tiba dia menarikku ke pelukannya. Aku berusaha melepaskannya tapi, tidak bisa. Bagaimana ini?

"Jangan berontak... Menurut saja..." Dia melihatku dengan tatapan matanya. Matanya sama seperti waktu itu berwarna merah terang.

"Siapa kau !?" tanyaku.

"Alex… Perkenalkan" jawabnya.

Lalu, ia menempelkan bibirnya di dahiku, berlanjut ke pipi, bibir, leher dan berakhir di dadaku. Aku hanya bisa diam tak bergeming. Aku harus bisa menaklukannya. Karena, iblis selalu terpesona pada _guardian _dan pesona itulah yang membuat Alex tertarik padaku. Tetapi, yang aku tau tidak semua iblis tertarik pada setiap _guardian_. Pupil matanya menyempit, taring kecilnya muncul dan juga tanduknya. Lucu… Aku seperti punya peliharaan, manis sekali, aku jadi ingin menciumnya. 'chup'. Tanpa kusadari aku sudah menempelkan bibirku pada bibirnya. Lalu, dia tersenyum jahil dan dengan cepat menciumku. Lidahnya bermain meliuk-liuk di dalam mulutku. Entah kenapa aku menyukainya.

Lalu, aku tersadar.

"Alex ! Sekolah !" pekikku.

"Dasar bodoh, hari ini kita masuk jam 11:00, kau ini bagaimana sih." Dia mengejekku sambil tersenyum jahil.

Aduh, mati aku…

Tok tok tok…

Ada seseorang yang mengetuk pintu.

"Siapa !?" Tanya Alex dengan nada sebal.

"Sai" jawab orang itu.

"Cih, dasar Sai menggangu!" kata Alex sebal.

Aku hanya tertawa kecil mendengarnya. Aku selamat...

"Kalian lagi ngapain ?" Tanya Sai yang baru saja masuk.

"Memangnya kami harus selalu memberitahumu apa yang sedang kami lakukan." Jawabnya jutek. Ternyata Sasuke sudah kembali ke dirinya sendiri.

"Aku menggangu ya ?" Sai bertanya dengan wajah sedih.

"Tidak kok, Hehe." Jawabku sambil merangkul Sai.

.

.

.

20:13

Aku lelah sekali hari ini. Tapi, senang. Entah kenapa.

"Naruto …"

Tiba–tiba Ino muncul ber_teleport_ tanpa aba–aba dulu. Sepontan aku kaget.

"Huwaaaa…" pekikku.

"Ehehe…" cengirnya.

"Kau mau buat aku kena penyakit jantung ! Kenapa tidak bilang dulu kalau mau muncul ! Ini asrama putra tau !" omelku.

"Iya iya… Maaf" jawabnya sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Ada apa ? Tumben…" tanyaku

"Aku inggin membicarakan tentang 'itu'" ha ?

"'Itu?' maksudmu dia ?" Alex ?

"Ya" Ino mengangkat bahu dan melanjutkan, "Siapa lagi selain dia..."

Naruto mengangguk lalu melanjutkan percakapan mereka melalui _telepathy,_ '**Jadi ?**' Ino berjalan menuju pintu kamar dan mengkuncinya setelah itu ia menyamankan diri duduk di sebelahku di atas kasur. '**Bagaimana menurutmu ?**' Ino bertanya seraya memainkan karet gelang ditanggannya membuatnya mejadi berbagai macam bentuk.

Aku hanya mengangkat bahuku, '**Tidak tahu. Tapi, sepertinya Sasuke sadar dengan adanya Iblis itu buktinya pada saat itu dia bisa merubah wujud dan juga matanya pada saat Sai datang dan menjadi Sasuke yang biasanya**.'

'**Begitukah ? Hmm... Lalu ? Apa dia tertarik padamu** **?**' Ino menghentikan aktivitasnya lalu duduk dengan memeluk kakinya dan menolehkan wajahnya ke arahku.

'**Ya, sangat agresif...**' Ino memperbaiki cara duduknya lalu menggeluarkan buku yang entah darimana ia dapatkan begitu pula dengan pena bulu tanpa tintanya lalu mulai menulis sesuatu.

'**Jadi, apa yang Alex sudah lakukan padamu** **?**' tanya Ino tanpa melihat ke arahku, wajahku sukses memerah mendengar pertanyaannya, '**Sudah sampai tahap mana** **?**' aku menundukkan wajahku, '**Apa dia hebat dalam bermain di ran**-'

"STOOOOOOOP !" Ino mendongakkan wajahnya untuk melihat ekspresiku, masih dengan wajah datar,

'**Kenapa kau jadi menanyakan hal-hal semacam itu, heh ! Kenapa kau jadi seperti mangintrogasiku begini** **!?**' aku kesal, wajahku masih bersemu merah. Aku tidak peduli ! Apa-apaan pertanyaan seperti itu !

Aku hanya melihat Ino dengan wajah heran, dia menulis laporan seperti menganalisa orientasi sex saja, '**Jadi, sudah jauh ya... Hemm, tapi belum sampai tahap lemon... Sayang sekali, ckckck**' Ino tidak menghiraukanku dan melanjutkan sesi tulis menulisnya. Masih dengan wajah datar pastinya.

"KAU !" Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi ! Akan kuhajar anak tengil satu ini !

CKLEK

CKLEK CKLEK

Pintu ? Siapa ?

Dok Dok Dok !

"Naruto, ada apa ? Kau di dalam ? Naruto ? Buka pintunya !" Sasuke ? Sasuke datang !

'**Ino, Sasuke da-**' Hilang... Saat aku menoleh ia sudah tidak ada... Akupun bergegas menuju pintu dan mengatur nafas sebelum membukanya...

Cklek

Kubuat ekspresi wajahku seperti orang yang habis bangun tidur, aku yakin actingku ini menyakinkan, _surely._ "Maafkan aku, aku tadi ketiduran dan lupa kalau pintunya aku kunci,"

Sasuke tersenyum lembut lalu membelai rambutku. "Lebih baik istirahat saja, kau pasti capek sampai mengigau seperti itu." Aku mengangguk mengiyakan, lalu aku berjalan menuju kasurku dan duduk di pinggirnya,

"Sasuke ?" panggilku,

Sasuke berjalan menuju lemari baju lalu membuka kancing bajunya perlahan, "Hn," jawabnya tanpa melihat ke arahku, "Kenapa, Naruto ?" ia melepas bajunya dan melemparnya ke ember di kamar mandi lalu berjalan ke arahku dan duduk disampingku. Melihat Sasuke yang setengah telanjang membuat wajahku panas,

Tubuhnya bagus, _sixpack,_

Aku menggeleng-gelangkan kepalaku, mengusir pikiran-pikiran aneh di kepalaku dan menunduk, "Kau kenapa, dobe ?" tanya Sasuke mengarahkan wajahnya ke depan wajahku, "Kau demam ?" tanyanya,

Aku tidak bisa menatapnya ! Jauhkan wajahmu dari wajahku Sasuke teme !

"Aaakh !" Sasuke tiba-tiba memegang kepalanya seperti kesakitan, aku memegang bahunya khawatir,

"Sasuke! Kau kenapa ?" Tubuhnya jatuh terbaring di kasur, "Sasuke !? Sasuke !? Sasukeee !"

Naruto POV's End

* * *

°• Chap 1 End •°

•°Mind to Review Minna°•

°•(̯^o^)•°


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to Reviewers ^^ maaf karena ketelatannya *deepbow

**Nia Yuuki** : Sankyuu ya buat reviewnya ^^ Iblis x Sasu = ... Tipe" iblis nanti anri jelaskan leh Alex di chap ini jd bisa ditebak sendiri sasu itu tipe iblis apa :D bo'ong itu, cuma acting iblisnya si sasu tuh wkwk,,, iya, gara" dia kloning cewek jadinya begitu deh sifatnya ckck, poor Naru,

**Ciel-Kky30** : Sankyuu ya buat reviewnya ^^ Iya XD Sasuke emang kereeeen *ikut ngebayangin

**Kkhukhukhukhudattebayo** : Alex itu si iblisnya, acting itu acting pingsannya :p ItaKyuu ? baru rencana sih, ada, hehe, sankyuu ya buat reviewnya ^^

**ringo revenge** : Sankyuu ya buat reviewnya ^^ Yosh ! semangat ! tapi Anri belum merencanakan akan sejauh mana chapternya sih, maunya panjaaaaaaaaang sampe ke ujung dunia #plakk

**Couphie** : gyahahaha XD lemon, maunya ada bangeeeeet #nosebleed siiiip sankyuu ya buat reviewnya ^^

**Guest1** : Sankyuu ya buat reviewnya ^^ bagian manany yg ga mengerti ? anri siap memberi service penjelasan :D alex itu iblisnya,

**UzumakiKagari** : *kedip-kedip hehe, rencananya siiiih... hehehe *gaje #plakk sankyuu buat reviewnya ya ^^

**Guest2** : Hai ^^ sankyuu ya buat reviewnya ^^ ini anri update,

**widi orihara **: Sankyuu ya buat review, kritik dan saranny juga ^^ iya, alurnya akan anri usahakan diperjelas juga masalah penjelasan charanya akan diperbanyak (^o^)9

**UchIha Myo **: Iya, ini anri udah lanjut, sankyuu ya buat reviewnya ^^

**Hanazawa kay** : Ini anri udah lanjut, sankyuu ya udah mau nunggu n reviewnya ^^

* * *

...

...

...

Chapter II

...

...

...

•Istana Akakyoden

Seorang gadis berkimono putih, bersurai kuning panjang terurai dengan kulit tan dan mata berwarna hijau zamrud sedang berjalan dengan riangnya sambil memandangi sebuah foto. Gadis itu bersiul-siul riang menuju ruangan di mana ia bisa menemukan Okaa-samanya. Seorang pelayan dengan kimono bercorak bunga camelia sedang berjalan di koridor istana tersebut dan pada saat ia melihat gadis itu, si pelayan tersebut menundukkan kepalanya dengan hormat dan mengucapkan salam, "Selamat malam, Hime-sama" yang dijawab dengan senyum lebar oleh sang gadis yang dipanggil Hime-sama tersebut,

"Malam. Ah, tunggu !" gadis itupun berhenti, "Apa Okaa-sama ada di ruangan utama ?" tanya gadis itu pada si pelayan,

Si pelayan pun mengangguk, "Iya Hime-sama, Joo-sama sedang di ruangan utama bersama Ou-sama," gadis itu pun mengangguk dan berkata 'terima kasih' lalu berlari-lari kecil menuju ruang utama,

Sesampainya sang Putri di ruangan utama,

"Kaa-sama ! Okaa-sama !" Seorang wanita muda berparas cantik sedang menuangkan secangkir teh untuk suaminya tercinta yang sedang duduk santai sambil membaca sebuah koran.

"Narumi... Kaa-samamu ini tidak tuli, jadi dengan beribu pengertian dimohon untuk tidak berteriak di dalam istana !" ucap wanita bersurai merah dengan mata sewarna zambrud itu tersenyum iblis pada anak perempuannya,

Narumi duduk menyamankan diri disebelah Kaa-samanya sambil tersenyum sumringah, Kushina hanya dapat menatap putrinya ngeri, 'Kalau seperti ini pasti ada apa-apanya' batinnya sarkastik,

"Kaa-sama~ Kaa-sama~ Okaa-sama~" senandung Narumi membuat sang ratu merinding,

"Bilang saja ada apa ! Tidak usah seperti itu, mengerikan," ucap Kushina seraya berbisik di akhir kata,

"Kaa-sama, lihat ! Lihat !" Narumi menunjukkan sebuah foto seorang anak lelaki berkulit putih pucat dengan perawakan tampan pada Okaa-samanya, wajah Kushina dengan hitungan detik menjadi _excited_,

"Waah~ dapat dari mana ?" bisik Kushina pelan seraya mengamati foto tersebut,

"Akuma pertama Naruto~" balas Narumi dengan nada berbisik pula,

"Ah !" Kushina serentak memasang pose terkejut dengan tangan di masing-masing pipinya, "Waaah~ Kaa-samamu ini tau apa maksudmu loh~ hihi" Narumi mengangguk-angguk, "Jangan lupa diabadikan ya~ Kaa-samamu ini juga ingin lihat~" ucap Kushina dengan senyum iblisnya,

"Tenang Kaa-sama, Ino pasti bertugas dengan baik,"

"Tapi jangan lupakan satu hal, anakku... Walau Naruto adalah kloningmu, dia tidak sempurna," Narumi tersentak mendengar perkataan Kaa-samanya,

'Gawat ! Aku lupa ! Bagaimana ini !?' Narumi menutup mulutnya dengan tangan, 'Aku harus melakukan sesuatu ! Kalau tidak-',

"Kalau tidak kau akan merasakan kasih sayang yang sudah lama tidak diberikan oleh Kaa-samamu ini," Kushina tersenyum manis pada Narumi, sangking manisnya sampai membuat Narumi hanya bisa mengangguk kaku lalu berlari ke luar ruangan, 'Tapi, wajahnya terkesan familiar, siapa ya?'

'Hhhh, apa lagi yang mereka rencanakan itu ?' Batin sang raja-Minato-hanya bisa menghela nafas melihat kelakuan istri dan anak perempuannya dari balik koran yang sedang dibacanya,

...

...

...

...

"Ahhhhh, a-apa yang ka-kau lakukan, Sa-suke !?" Naruto tidak menyangka jika aksi pingsan Sasuke hanyalah tipuan semata dan membuatnya dalam keadaan terjepit, terjepit di antara ranjang dan tubuh Sasuke,

"Hn, menurutmu ?" tangan kiri Sasuke menggenggam erat kedua pergelangan tangan Naruto lalu mengikatnya di sisi kepala ranjang dengan tali yang entah dari mana ia dapatkan,

'Di-dia punya hobi seperti ini !?' Batin Naruto _shock_, ia melihat mata Sasuke berubah menjadi merah terang dengan pupil yang menyerupai kucing memandang lapar pada tubuhnya dan tanpa diduga sebuah tangan telah menyentuh bagian di wilayah terlarang Naruto, "Alex ! Hhhh, apa yang kau la-lakukan pada Sa-suke !?" ucap Naruto terbata, melihat mata berwarna onyx yang biasa memandangnya dengan pandangan lembut kini berwarna merah dan liar,

"Jangan berkata seperti itu, Dobe. Hatiku yang lembut bagai anak burung ini terluka, seolah-olah aku bukanlah Sasuke saja," suara semerdu denting lonceng itu bergema di telinga Naruto, untuk sementara Alex menghentikan kegiatannya dan lebih memilih untuk duduk diatas tubuh Naruto,

"Aku bukan dobe ! Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu !?" tanya Naruto ketus tanpa memperdulikan berat badan yang menindihnya, lebih penasaran dengan hubungan antara Alex dan Sasuke,

"Wah, kau tidak tau ? Iblis itu ada berbagai tipe," ucap Alex dengan senyum mengejek,

"Tentu saja aku tau ! Jangan anggap aku bodoh !"

"Hn, kalau begitu tunjukkan padaku,"

"Ng, tipe iblis yang merasuki manusia dan iblis yang lahir dari manusia itu sendiri," jawab Naruto ragu-ragu, 'benar tidak ya?'

"Hn, memang benar,", 'Yes !' Inner Naruto berteriak kegirangan, "Tapi, aku bukan salah satu dari dua tipe yang kau sebutkan itu,"

"Ha?" Naruto memandang Alex dengan mulut yang menganga bak ikan koi yang disambut oleh bibir Alex yang kemudian mendominasi ciuman panas a la _french kiss_ itu. Setelah puas menyelami rongga mulut Naruto Alex melepaskan ciumannya,

"Kau tau ada 2 tipe iblis, dobe" Alex tersenyum, ia masih berbicara dengan mata yang menatap lawan bicaranya namun, tangannya sudah bergerak liar membuka satu per satu kancing baju Naruto, "Iblis yang selama ini kau buru hanyalah iblis berbentuk roh atau iblis yang memasuki tubuh manusia sebagai inangnya," Naruto masih diam, mendengarkan penjelasan Alex dengan tenang tanpa menyadari dadanya yang kini sudah terekspos, "Dan iblis yang terlahir dari dalam diri manusia itu sendiri. Sedangkan ini," Alex menunjuk dirinya sendiri, "Adalah tubuhku seutuhnya, tubuh asliku," Naruto tiba-tiba melayangkan kakinya, membuat Alex terjatuh kesamping tempat tidur,

"Tidak mungkin !" ucap Naruto garang, "Tidak ada iblis yang bisa melewati Gerbang Dimensi seutuhnya !"

"Lalu, aku ini apa, Dobe ?" Alex kembali menaiki tubuh Naruto,

"Lepas ! Mau apa kau, hah !?" teriak Naruto seraya melayangkan tendangan ke semua arah berharap bisa menyingkirkan iblis bejad nan mesum di atasnya ini,

Alex menatap tubuh ramping berkulit tan di hadapannya, lalu beralih ke wajah pemuda bersurai pirang dengan tiga garis seperti kumis kucing di sisi pipinya. Ia mengelus lembut wajah Naruto, menelusuri setiap lekuk wajahnya, 'Wajah ini,,, kenapa aku begitu tergila-gila padanya,' Alex mengecup kelopak mata Naruto lembut, "Naruto... Katakan," ucapan Alex membuat alis pemuda bersurai pirang itu bertaut tidak mengerti, "Katakan, apa kau membenciku ?" tanya Alex dengan wajah yang sudah kembali dalam mode stoic,

Naruto menatap mata Alex dengan tatapan bingung, "Apa yang membuatmu berpikir seperti itu ?" tanyanya, *lho Nar, marahnya udahan ?*

"Entahlah, sepertinya kau tidak suka bila aku menyentuhmu," ucap Alex sedih, namun _inner_nya tersenyum licik,

Naruto menggeleng pelan, "Aku tidak membencimu,"

'Kena kau, dobe' Ucapan Naruto membuat wajah Alex menyeringai, "Jadi kau suka kalau aku menyentuhmu,"

Entah pertanyaan atau pernyataan yang diucapkan oleh Alex itu, *author juga tidak mengerti* namun hal itu membuat sebuah perempatan muncul di dahi Naruto, "Itu lain lagi !" ucap Naruto sebal,

"Hn, begitukah," Alex tersenyum jahil yang dibalas dengan dengusan oleh Naruto. Ia lalu melepaskan ikatan tali di tangan Naruto dan duduk berhadapan dengan pemuda pirang itu,

Naruto mengelus-elus pergelangan tangannya yang sedikit memerah karena ikatan yang digunakan Alex terlalu kencang. Ia menatap pemuda bersurai raven pantat ayam dengan mata berwarna merah yang juga sedang menatapnya dalam diam, "Tenang saja, aku kemari bukan untuk menangkapmu kok," Alex tersenyum dan membuat pipi pemuda bersurai kuning itu merona karenanya, "Lagipula, siapa juga yang mau menangkap iblis jahil dan mesum sepertimu !" senyuman Alex masih tertempel di bibirnya namun kalimat yang dilontarkan Naruto membuat sedikit kedutan muncul di kepalanya,

"Anak nakal harus dihukum !" ucap Alex seraya menerjang Naruto hingga ia kembali terbaring dengan posisi Alex diatas dan Naruto dibawahnya, tangan Alex masing-masing menggenggam pergelangan tangan Naruto, melarangnya untuk berontak. Dengan sigap Alex mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Naruto, menjilat bagian bawah bibir Naruto lalu melumatnya sebelum sang pemilik sempat protes,

Tangan kiri Alex yang tadinya menggenggam pergelangan tangan Naruto kini beralih menuju belakang leher pemuda bersurai pirang itu, ia sedikit mengangkat leher Naruto untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka. Sedangkan tangan kanan Alex beralih menuju pinggul Naruto, ia melakukan hal yang sama pada pinggul pemuda pirang itu dan mengakibatkan gesekan yang terjadi di antara junior mereka, membuat erangan erotis keluar dari mulut Naruto disela-sela ciuman mereka,

"Nnnh...Aalnngh...Nnfassh...Nnghh..." Alex menghentikan aksinya, ia menyadari pemuda pirang yang ada di dekapannya ini membutuhkan oksigen,

Alex memandang pemuda pirang di bawahnya, 'Wajah dengan rona kemerahan, nafas yang menderu, saliva yang mengalir, hn, karya yang indah,' batin Alex tersenyum dalam hati berhasil memberi hukuman pada pemuda didepannya,

Alex mendekatkan wajahnya perlahan, "Cukup !" ucap Naruto seraya mengarahkan satu telapak tangannya ke depan wajah Alex, "Jangan menggodaku !" Alex memandangnya dengan wajah datar lalu menggesekkan barangnya dengan milik Naruto, membuat sensasi yang sempat hilang kini kembali lagi, "Hentikan ! Kau pikir kartu ATM apa digesek-gesek !" ucap Naruto dengan semburat merah dipipinya,

Alex hanya bisa terkikik geli mendengarnya, "Di sini tidak ada ATM, dobe,"

"Temeee ! Jangan tertawa !", 'Teme sial ! Awas kau ya !' Naruto memandang garang Alex yang masih terkikik geli,

Alex berdehem, berusaha mengendalikan emosinya, "Hn, berarti kalau tidak boleh digesek, boleh diremas ?" tanya Alex frontal membuat wajah Naruto memerah bak kepiting rebus,

Naruto tersenyum dengan wajah memerah dengan berbagai kedutan di wajahnya, ia mendorong Alex pelan lalu duduk di sisi kanan ranjang dan mengambil sesuatu dari laci disamping ranjang tersebut. Naruto tersenyum setan pada Alex membuat sang iblis itu bergidik ngeri, ia lalu mengkomando Alex untuk mendekat,

"Kenapa ?" tanya Alex ragu,

Naruto lalu menunjukkan sebuah gunting di tangan kanannya sambil tersenyum setan, membuat Alex mundur ke sisi kiri ranjang "Sini teme ! Biar aku gunting 'anu'mu !"

Alex mundur dengan keringat yang sudah sebesar biji jagung, "Tahan Naru," ucap Alex dengan senyuman horor serta kedua tangan yang sudah terangkat layaknya tersangka yang menyerahkan diri, "Naruto anak baik, tidak boleh seperti itu," *bukan Tobi lho,

"Haaah !?" Naruto menatap Alex dengan mata melotot dan senyum yang mengembang layaknya psikopat,

'Ga-gawat, jangan-jangan malah Naruto yang dirasuki iblis,' batin Alex, ia pun berlari menuju pintu kamar,

BRAK

Pintu kamar terbuka sebelum alex sempat meraih gagangnya dan menampilka seseorang pemuda berkulit putih pucat dengan mata dan rambut berwarna hitam, Sai. "Kalian sedang apa, sih ? Ribut sekali, ini sudah tengah malam," Sai heran dengan penampilan Sasuke yang sudah berubah menjadi Alex dan Naruto yang memandang mereka dengan senyuman yang, err, aneh,

"Sam !" tiba-tiba Alex sudah berada di belakang Sai, berlindung dari Naruto,

"Memalukan, apa kata ayah kalau melihatmu kehilangan kontrol begini," Alex mendelik pada Sai,

"Buka matamu Sam, lihat apa yang dia bawa," ucap Alex seraya melayangkan pandangannya pada benda yang ada di tangan Naruto,

"Gunting," jawab Sai simple,

"Cih, perhatikan baik-baik gunting itu !" Sai memicingkan matanya, ia menyadari tidak mungkin seorang iblis seperti Alex takut pada sebuah... Gunting ? Dan ia terbelalak saat melihat huruf kuno yang terukir di gunting itu, "Kita tidak akan bisa regenerasi bila sudah digunting dengan itu," Sai mengangguk mengiyakan,

"Buat saja dia tidur, kan beres," Sai berbisik lalu dijawab dengan anggukan Alex, "Oyasumi, Naruto-kun," ucap Sai seraya mengarahkan tangannya pada wajah Naruto yang mengakibatkan dalam hitungan detik tubuh Naruto terlepas dari gravitasi bumi dan dengan sigap Alex menangkap tubuh Naruto sebelum terjatuh ke lantai, ia membaringkan tubuh Naruto di ranjang sedangkan Sai mengamankan gunting aneh itu, "Kau apakan dia sampai ingin menggunting 'anu'mu ?" tanya Sai sambil memperhatikan gunting aneh yang ada ditangannya, Alex hanya bisa tersenyum geli, "Aku rasa aku tau alasannya," guman Sai,

.

.

°•..•°

.

.

°Paginya°

'Menyebalkan sekali Alex teme, si mesum berengsek itu ! Seenaknya saja dia mempermainkanku ! Memangnya aku mainan apa ! Pokoknya hari ini aku mau ngambek !' batin Naruto emosi,

"Dobe," panggil Sasuke pelan, "Dobe, jangan berpura-pura tidur. Aku tau kau sudah bangun," Naruto semakin menaikkan selimut ke wajahnya dan memunggungi Sasuke. Sasuke yang tidak sabaran langsung saja merangkak menaiki kasur Naruto dan mendekatinya, lalu ia pun memeluk pinggang Naruto perlahan, "Kau masih marah, dobe ?" tanya Sasuke seraya mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Naruto yang tertutup dengan selimut, "Aku minta maaf, aku benar-benar lepas kontrol tadi malam... Aku tidak bermaksud mempermainkanmu, sungguh," ucap Sasuke lembut, Naruto masih tidak bergeming mendengar perkataan Sasuke, "Naruto, aku mencintaimu," bisik Sasuke seraya mengecup kepala Naruto lembut,

Melihat tidak ada reaksi pada orang yang bersangkutan, Sasuke beranjak pergi dari kasur Naruto dan tanpa ia sadari sebuah tangan menarik pelan kemeja biru dongker yang dikenakan oleh Sasuke. Sasuke pun kembali mendekatkan dirinya pada sosok berselimut itu, "...ga...mu..." Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya lalu berguman 'hn?', "Aku juga..." Naruto berbisik pelan, "Aku juga mencintaimu, teme," Sasuke tersenyum, lalu ia menyingkap selimut Naruto perlahan, memperhatikan sesosok pemuda bersurai kuning dengan semburat merah di kedua pipinya.

Sasuke menarik tubuh Naruto ke dalam dekapannya, ia mengecup bibir Naruto lembut. 'Dobe, terima kasih karena telah hadir dalam hidupku,' Naruto mendongak menatap Sasuke yang tersenyum lembut, ia pun memberanikan dirinya untuk mengecup pipi kanan Sasuke.

"Teme," Sasuke yang masih memeluk Naruto erat berguman 'hn' merespon panggilan dobe kesayangannya, "Kau berbeda sekali dalam sosok Sasuke," Sasuke memandang lembut pemuda yang ada di dekapannya, "Dalam sosok Sasuke kau begitu lembut, sedangkan dalam sosok Alex kau suka sekali menjahiliku. Itu menyebalkan," ucap Naruto mengeluarkan unuek-unek di kepalanya,

Sasuke tersenyum mendengar ocehan Naruto, "Yah, sosok Sasuke ini merupakan pertahananku, dobe. Bisa dibilang ini sifat manusiaku, mungkin," jawab Sasuke,

"Aku tidak membenci Alex," ucap Naruto pelan, "Dia memang menyebalkan, suka sekali menjahili orang lain. Jadi, aku ingin sedikit memberinya pelajaran tadi malam," Sasuke terkikik geli mendengar kata-kata Naruto, "Tapi, aku tidak membencinya, karena Sasuke dan Alex adalah orang yang sama. Orang yang sama-sama kucintai," Naruto semakin mempererat pelukannya, "Oh, ya. Di mana guntingnya, teme ?"

Sasuke sedikit kaget mendengar pertannyaan Naruto, "Ada di dalam lemari, Sai yang menyimpannya tadi malam," Naruto mengangguk, "Gunting itu biasa digunakan oleh permaisuri kerajaan, bila pasangan mereka berselingkuh," Naruto mendongakkan kepalanya menatap wajah Sasuke, "Untuk memotong 'anu'nya," Naruto memalingkan wajahnya, ia malu untuk menatap Sasuke. Melihat wajah Naruto, Sasuke dengan sekuat tenaga menahan tawanya, 'Bisa-bisa ngambek lagi kalau aku tertawa,' batinnya, "Aku tidak percaya barang seperti itu masih ada. Aku bahkan belum pernah melihatnya sama sekali, hanya dari buku-buku," Sasuke yang sedang bercerita itu tidak menyadari sama sekali bahwa Naruto sudah tidak berada didekapannya lagi, "Naruto ?"

Naruto menunduk malu, "Sejak kecil aku selalu diperlakukan seperti wanita karena aku memiliki wajah yang sangat jauh dari kata lelaki, kadang banyak orang-orang dari istana yang menjahiliku. Lalu, Kaa-sama memberiku gunting itu untuk menjaga diri," jelas Naruto pelan, Sasuke lalu berbaring dan menarik Naruto dalam dekapannya, lagi,

"Yang penting sekarang sudah tidak terlihat seperti anak perempuan," Sasuke membelai surai Naruto lembut, "Dan lagi kau harus mensyukuri apa yang telah diberikan Kami-sama kepada dirimu, dobe. Jadilah dirimu sendiri," Naruto mengangguk, iapun mengecup bibir Sasuke lembut lalu tersenyum,

"Pagi-pagi sudah mesra-mesraan," Sasuke dan Naruto menoleh ke arah asal suara tersebut dan menemukan Sai yang sedang bersender pada pintu kamar yang telah terbuka, "Sas, kau tidak lupa tugas kita pagi ini, kan ?" tanya sai dengan wajah datar, Sasuke dan Naruto pun lalu mengangkat tubuh mereka untuk duduk. Sasuke pun berguman 'hn' sebelum Sai berlalu pergi,

"Lebih baik kau cepat bersiap-siap, kita akan mengadakan pesta perpisahan malam ini," ucap Sasuke seraya mengelus rambut Naruto sayang sebelum pergi menyusul Sai,

Selama perjalanan Sai memperhatikan Sasuke dari ekor matanya, walaupun tetap berwajah datar Sai tau bahwa pemuda di sampingnya ini sedang berbahagia, "Kenapa ?" tanya Sasuke tanpa megalihkan pandangannya dari jalan setapak,

"Kau sedang senang," ucap Sai simple, "Tapi, lebih baik kau berhati-hati. Kalau ayah sam-"

"Sai !" Sai tersentak dengan nada bicara Sasuke yang mendadak naik beberapa oktaf, ternyata membahas sang ayah berakibat butuk bagi _mood_ pemuda disebelahnya,

"Aku bukan orang yang senang mengadu, Sas. Kau tau itu," Sasuke kembali melangkahkan kakinya melanjutkan perjalanan, "Tapi, kau tau sendiri orang itu tidak bisa diremehkan," Sasuke hanya bisa mengguman 'hn' menanggapi perkataan Sai,

.

.

.

•Malamnya•

"Naruto, sedang apa di sini ?" Ino datang menghampiri Naruto begitu melihat pemuda itu duduk di atas pohon berdiam diri. Ino melompat ke dahan pohon yang berada paling dekat dengan Naruto, "Semuanya sedang berkumpul di dekat api unggun, jangan bermuram durja di sini sendirian." Naruto masih tidak bergeming mendengar perkataan Ino, ia memandang kosong kerumunan murid-murid akademi ninja yang belajar selama musim panas, mereka akan pergi meninggalkan tempat ini dan kembali ke tempat asalnya pada saat sang mentari menampakkan senyuman hangatnya di pagi hari nanti, tidak terkecuali dirinya.

"Ino... aku..."

"Aku tidak mau dengar alasan apapun," Ino kembali meloncat turun dari pohon, "Besok pagi kita harus kembali ke Istana, titik !" ucapnya seraya pergi meninggalkan Naruto yang masih duduk termenung, "Cih, kalau sudah tau akan jadi begini kenapa kau tetap mengirimnya !? Narumi bodoh !"

"Sasuke..."

.

.

.

"Itachi," Itachi menolehkan kepalanya ke arah suara yang memanggil namanya, ia sedikit terkejut melihat ayahnya sedang berada di lapangan ikut menikmati acara perpisahan murid-murid di musim panas ini,

"Iya, Tou-san. Ada apa ?"

Fugaku yang sedang menyantap daging panggangnya kini menghentikan aktifitasnya, "Anak itu," Jantung Itachi berpacu cepat mendengar tutur kata Ayahandanya, "Kau tau apa tugasmu, kan," tangan Itachi bergetar, daranya mengalir dengan deras memacu adrenalin yang ada di dalam tubuhnya,

Dengan sekuat tenaga Itachi berusaha mengeluarkan suaranya yang tertahan di tenggorokannya, "Ya, Tou-san," Itachi mengangguk menyanggupi tugas yang diberikan oleh Tou-sannya walau dalam hati ia merutuki dirinya sendiri yang tidak bisa melawan kehendak sang ayah, 'Maafkan aku Otouto,'

.

.

.

"Dobe, sedang apa kau di sini sendirian ?" Sasuke mendongak menatap Naruto yang sedang duduk di atas sebuah dahan pohon, Naruto memandang Sasuke yang berada di bawanya lalu tersenyum. Ia pun menghempaskan dirinya ke arah Sasuke yang lalu menangkap dan memeluknya. "Dasar Dobe, bagaimana kalau aku tidak menangkapmu, kau pasti sudah jatuh," omel Sasuke pelan sambil menjitak kepala Naruto sayang,

Naruto meringis kecil lalu tesenyum lebar, "Yang penting kan kau menangkapku, teme," Sasuke lalu mengelus rambut Naruto,

"Kau menungguku, Dobe ?" Naruto mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke, "Karena aku sudah di sini, bagaiman kalau kita berdansa," ucap Sasuke seraya mengulurkan tangannya pada Naruto untuk mengajaknya berdansa di sekitar api unggun, Naruto pun tersenyum lalu menyambut hangat tangan Sasuke,

Dikejauhan Ino memperhatikan mereka berdua, ia bersender di bawah sebuah pohon sambil menikmati jus buahnya, 'Berbahaya,' batin Ino pada saat melihat Fugaku yang sedang berbicara dengan Itachi,

"Sendirian ?" Ino menolehkan kepalanya ke samping kanan, menemukan Sai yang juga sedang bersender di pohon menikmati minuman sodanya. Ino hanya berguman 'hm' lalu kembali mengarahkan pandangannya pada segerombolan manusia *mungkin* yang sedang melihat para pasangan yang sedang asik berdansa mengitari api ungun, "Besok sudah pergi ya ?" tanya Sai memecah keheningan,

"Tidak ada gunanya mendekatiku, aku berbeda dengan Naruto dan kau bukan tipeku sama sekali," Sai tersentak kaget lalu ia tersenyum mendengar kata-kata pedas Ino,

"Aku yakin di balik umurmu kau adalah Iblis yang cerdik ya, wahai rubah kuning yang manis," seru Sai dengan nada _sing a song_, Ino yang mendengar sindiran Sai hanya meliriknya sekilas lalu mendengus,

"Aku tidak tau kalau anak-anak dari klan Uchiha itu ternyata menyebalkan. Benar kan, _Prince_ Sam ?" balas Ino tak kalah sengitnya,

Sai terkikik geli mendengar kata-kata Ino, "Kalau begini jadinya, ini bukanlah salahku," Ino sontak mundur menjauhi Sai begitu mendengar nada suaranya yang berbahaya, "Biasanya kami selalu memusnahkan setiap _guardian_ yang berani datang kemari," Sai maju perlahan mendekati Ino dengan tangan kanan yang menutupi wajahnya, "Tapi, untuk kali ini pengecualian," Ino menggeram begitu ia melihat aura hitam yang muncul dari tubuh Sai, "Karena _guardian_ kecilmu sudah mengambil hati adikku, Alex," Ino menggeram marah, ia memikirkan berbagai rencana untuk kabur dari hadapan Iblis di depannya ini,

'**Naruto ! Naruto ! Naruto kau mendengarku !? Jawab !?'** teriak Ino memanggil-manggil nama Naruto dalam _telepathy_nya namun tidak ada jawaban sama sekali,

"Percuma, itu tidak akan berhasil," Sai menyeringai menampakkan taring dan matanya yang berwarna merah semerah darah dengan pupil yang menyerupai kucing. Ino tersentak, dalam hitungan detik sekelilingnya menjadi gelap gulita, ia mecoba membuat segel untuk memanggil roh-roh kawanan rubahnya namun, nihil, tidak ada apapun yang terjadi. "Selamat tidur, Tuan Putri," tubuh Ino lemas, jatuh tak berdaya begitu ia mendengar bisikkan itu,

.

.

.

"Teme, lihat !" seru Naruto seraya menunjuk bulan purnama berwarna merah terang yang menyinari sebuah kolam kecil di akademi, Naruto memperhatikan bulan itu lalu tersenyum, "Aku belum pernah melihat bulan seindah itu," Sasuke tiba-tiba memegang pundak Naruto pelan, Naruto menoleh ke arah Sasuke yang sedang memandang bulan merah itu dengan wajah serius,

"Di dunia Iblis, bulan berwarna merah memiliki arti negatif, dobe," Naruto memandang Sasuke lalu memiringkan kepalanya tanda kalau ia tidak mengerti, Sasuke meremas bahu Naruto pelan. Ia lalu menarik tangan Naruto menuju sebuah pohon besar di dekat kolam, "Dobe, apa kau mencintaiku ?" Sasuke menatap keddua bola mata Naruto serius,

"Kau kenapa, teme ?" alis Naruto bertaut bingung lalu iapun tersenyum, "Tentu saja aku mencintaimu," jawab Naruto mantab, Sasuke tersenyum lembut mendengar jawaban Naruto,

GREB

"Sa-sasuke ?" Sasuke menarik Naruto ke dalam pelukannya, ia membenamkan wajahnya di perpotongan antara leher dan bahu Naruto. Setelah puas menyesapi aroma jeruk khas pemuda yang ada di dekapannya ini, Sasuke menggigit-gigit kecil leher Naruto memberikan tanda kepemilikannya, "Te-teme... sssh...kiit," rintih Naruto pelan,

Sasuke lalu mendorong Naruto sedikit mundur, ia membelai pipi tembam berwarna tan itu lalu mengecup bibir ranum milik Naruto lembut, tanpa nafsu. "Aku mencintaimu..." bisik Sasuke pelan di telinga Naruto, "Perasaan ini tidak akan pernah berubah walau seribu tahun telah berlalu sekalipun." Naruto ingin mendongakkan kepalanya memandang Sasuke, namun Sasuke mempererat pelukkannya, "Aku akan selalu mencintaimu, walaupun kau tidak akan pernah mengingatku sekalipun," Naruto mendorong Sasuke kasar, ia ingin protes. Namun, tangan kanan Sasuke mencengkram wajah Naruto, menutup matanya sebelum ia sempat mengeluarkan sepatah kata apapun, menenggelamkannya dalam kegelapan...

...

...

...

Chap II Owari °•(̯o┌┐^)•°

Mind to RnR Minna~


End file.
